The drawbacks of the conventional limb-supporting frames are as follows:
(1) The limb-supporting frame and the shoe are formed as a whole body, so that it is very inconvenient to wear or take off the shoe.
(2) By reason that the limb-supporting frame being fixed to the shoe, it is inconvenient to take off the shoe in the occasion that it is necessary to take off the shoe temporarily.
(3) Since the limb-supporting frame and the shoe are formed as a whole body, the shoe cannot be changed.
(4) Since there are only a collar mounted to the front of the limb and a transverse supporting plate mounted to the rear of the limb, the limb-supporting frame cannot be fixed steadily, so that the limb-supporting frame is easy to be loosened and chafes the limb.
The skeletons of most patients of poliomyelities still continue to grow, so that the limb-supporting frame must be changed in order to adapt to the limb; thus, the economic burden of the user is much increased.
For the reasons stated above, the inventor of this invention through many experiments invents a novel limb-supporting frame which is moveable and easy to be dismantled.